


Once Upon A Dream

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Wandavision fix it, magical reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: Finally, free from the mind control and his time being Ralph and Pietro, Peter makes his way out of town and with the help of some new friends he learns more about the new world he’s in and falls in love, but are there larger forces at play trying to tear them apart?
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @gorgeousgetawaycar on tumblr, that's where I tend to post first.

After making sure everything was set up in the town square, Jimmy Woo went back to find the file that had originally brought him to this town. Someone in witness protection going missing, and no one who knew who they were. At the time when the file landed on his desk, and he started looking into it, it struck him as odd that the few people mentioned in the file had no idea who he was talking about.

Thankfully the other agents had everything handled in the town so he was free to make his way to the address listed in the file, which was one of the very few pieces of information in the file.

With the new knowledge that the people who were close to those in the hex had no idea who they were, he figured that maybe they somehow accidentally got marked as missing because there was no way to get any real information about the missing persons.

Deciding to take the safe route Jimmy looked around the outside of the house to see if there were any signs of a struggle. In the end he was left with a house that looked like any of the other homes in Westview. Taking a chance with the hope that luck was on his side and the missing person was caught up in the hex and wasn’t actually missing, he knocked on the door. In what felt like less than a second the door was flung open and he was met with a familiar looking silver haired man.

“Pietro?” asked a shocked Jimmy.

“The name is actually Peter. Apparently, with the whole mind manipulation thing, I was actually playing two parts in the “show,” Ralph and Pietro.” Peter said rolling his eyes before continuing, “I never liked acting but turns out when you’re being mind controlled you make an excellent actor.”

“Wait, so you knew what was going on?” Jimmy asked,

Jimmy was in absolute shock. the man standing in front of him was not only his missing witness but had the starring role in what Darcy called, WandaVision. Jimmy immediately snapped out of his inner thoughts when he heard Peter start to talk.

“I mean I didn’t know at first, but I think it was Halloween when the mind control started to wear off, but I figured it was in my best interest to keep playing along, but then my big mouth got me in trouble, talking about how she made this place was a bad move on my part.” Peter said as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Why’d the mind control stop working on you? That didn’t happen to anyone else in Westview.”

“Probably because I’m used to people being in my head. Well, I mean really just Charles, but Jean pops in there too sometimes. That tends to only be when I’m annoying her though.”

“Who’s Charles and Jean? They’re not listed in your file.” Jimmy asked confused at Peters words.

“I’m not surprised that they’re not in the file SHIELD has on me.” Peter says.

“If you’re here and no one remembered you, how’d you end up as a missing witness.”

“There must have been a mix up with my file or something happened and that marked me as missing. Who knows.” Peter says giving Jimmy a shrug.

“Why would SHIELD have a file on you? Also, I should probably call the case agent listed to see what they want to do with you.”

“They have a file on me because I’m not from this universe. They stuck me here in the middle of nowhere to keep me safe.” Peter says rolling his eyes.

At this Jimmy just stared at the man before mumbling, “why am I even surprised that you’re from a different universe after everything that happened.”

Ignoring Jimmy’s remark, Peter continues and says, “I actually ended up here by accident, the people you tried to talk to were probably SHIELD agents. Ironically, they don’t even know the full details about me.”

“I’m still so confused as to how an apparently what seems like a classified situation ended up in the FBI’s hands.”

“I mean from what you’ve told me the people who actually would have known me forgot about me, which means that y/n forgot about me.” Peter sighed.

“I’m sorry did you say y/n?” Jimmy asked, stunned by how casually he dropped her name.

“Yeah, she’s super cool, she was actually helping me out a lot. She actually helped me move into here. We had planned on having a game night.”

“I’m sorry, you’re talking about y/n, the superhero. The girl who helped defeat Thanos and bring half of the world’s population back, that y/n?”

“I’m still a little out of the loop with what happened, but knowing her and her powers that makes sense. So she’s like an official superhero?” asked Peter.

“She’s freaking Shadow Star!” exclaimed Jimmy.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“I just.” stammered Jimmy before taking a moment before continuing, “We’re gathering everyone into the town’s square to make sure everyone’s ok, but I think I’m just going to call one of the case agents listed on the file to see what they want me to do.”

“No need.” Peter said as Jimmy started to walk away.

“Peter, I need to know what to do with you next, so I need to get in touch with the case manager.” Jimmy sighed.

“As soon as I remembered who I was and everything kinda got back to normal, well as normal as it can be considering what happened. I texted y/n, she should be here soon actually. I don’t know why she’s taking so long.” mused Peter.

“Y/n’s coming here!” exclaimed Jimmy.

“She’s actually already here.” y/n said as she appeared in a cloud of black smoak behind the two of them.

Walking towards where the two men were standing, she paused when she looked at the agents face with a look of realization.

“Oh my god! You’re Agent Jimmy Woo right? Scott’s told me so much about you, I mean he was complaining about being on parole when he mentioned you and you interest in learning his close up magic trick. When we were talkingScott was dramatic when talking about it but I thought it was awesome that you asked.” gushed y/n.

“You… know about me?” stammered Jimmy.

“Of course! Not only because of what Scott told me about you, but because I kept tabs on everyone after everything went down in Germany.”

“I’ve been referring to it as civil war because it was between the Avengers.” joked Jimmy.

“That’s actually a great way to look at it, I still can’t believe everything that happened. Thankfully everyone came back together again.”

“How did you find out about everything? If I’m remembering correctly you, Thor and Banner weren’t there.” asked Jimmy.

“Yeah, turns out we were all off-world at the time. Thor and Bruce were handling a whole thing on another planet and I was handling something big back home. I think Bruce and Thor found out what happened after the fight in Wakanda but I ended up finding out, I think a few months later because I needed to talk to Fury. That’s when I learned things kinda went to shit.”

“I can’t imagine coming back and learning about what happened with your team.” sighed Jimmy.

“To say I was shocked would be an understatement.” y/n said.

“Not to interrupt or anything, but I did call you y/n and you’re not even going to say “Hi Peter, it’s so good to see you! I don’t know how I lived without you” or jump into my arms out of pure joy of seeing me.” whined Peter.

This got y/n and Jimmy’s attention as they both turned to face the man who was still leaning on the doorframe to his WestView.

Rolling her eyes y/n said, “Getting a little needy there Maximoff and I would say I missed you but I also didn’t know who you were until a little before you called.”

“The entire town was being mind controlled.” Peter said casually.

“I’m sorry what? Do either of you want to fill me in here?” y/n said as she looked between Jimmy and Peter.

Jimmy and Peter looked at each other before Peter said “you probably know more than me, why don’t you go first and then I’ll fill in some of the blanks.”

Nodding at Peter’s words Jimmy started to explain everything that had happened in the small town of Westview, and everything Wanda went through before Peter explained what happened to him.

“I’m sorry what?” y/n said before continuing, “Do you know where Wanda went? I need to talk to her now. I think I may be able to help.”

“She just kinda flew away in her cool new costume.” Jimmy said.

“Shit.” y/n mumbled.

“Alright, Peter if you want you can head back to the compound, I’ll meet you back there soon. Jimmy, I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to go and talk to Wanda, but we’re supposed to be having a family dinner of sorts at the compound at the end of the week if you want to join us. Everyone should be there.” you rushed.

“Sounds good!” Peter said before taking off towards the compound.

“Really? Dinner with the Avengers?” Jimmy asked in awe.

“Absolutely! You’d have a great time and you can show Scott that you learned the card trick.” you said, which earned a smile from Jimmy.

“Like Peter just said, sounds good.” Jimmy said.

“Alright awesome, I’ll send you the details.” y/n said before disappearing leaving black smoak as the only indicator that she was there.

After leaving the surface, y/n visited the shadow realm in the hopes of getting a trace on her magic and that’s exactly what she found.

“Bingo.” y/n muttered to herself, before taking off to where she believed Wanda was.

Appearing in a cloud of black smoak, y/n stood outside of a cabin where Wanda was sitting on the porch.

“Wanda!” exclaimed y/n.

At the sound of y/n’s voice Wanda’s head snapped up to look at her.

“Y/n?” sputtered Wanda before continuing, “How’d you find me?”

“You know I can trace magic if it’s been used recently and once I heard about Westview, I knew I had to find you.” Y/n said as she walked towards Wanda.

“You must think I’m a monster for what happened.” she said looking down at the cup in her hands.

“Absolutely not. I know monsters and you’re the farthest thing from one.”

At this Wanda looked back at you with surprise across her face.

“It started off as an accident and once you started to learn that you were in charge you kept it going, I mean who wouldn’t, you had everything you ever wanted. Not to mention, you didn’t know that you were hurting people in the process, you thought they were ok and happy. Wanda you literally just helped not only the people on earth but helped to save the entire galaxy, you’re not a monster or a bad person. You’re one of the best people that I’ve ever met.” You said, as you sat next to her on the step.

“You don’t think I’m a horrible person.” asked Wanda.

“Absolutely not. Aside from wanting to see you after hearing what happened, I was curious as to how Vision and the twins came to be. Do you think that the magic that you used had some life force in it?”

Stunned at your question Wanda stared at you before saying, “The magic came from deep within me, it felt like I was splitting myself in two when Vision came to be. The twins I’m pretty sure were the same type of magic. Honestly, I have no idea. I’m still trying to figure everything out but that’s what I would guess right now.”

“That’s great!” exclaimed y/n

“Why?” faltered Wanda.

“I think you forget about what I’m capable of Wanda, I’m offended.” Y/n said in mock hurt.

“I’m still so confused y/n.” asked a puzzled Wanda.

“From what you just said, you think the magic you used may have had life force which is pretty common when using magic normally, but when you create people you’re essentially giving them a piece of yourself, a piece of your soul so to speak. You sustained the three of them for so long that the life force you gave them started to develop on their own. One of the reasons that I think this is the case is because you gave Vision his regular powers back and the twins developed their powers on their own, free of any external factors. So what do you say about a family reunion?”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying y/n?” Wanda whispers as she stands up.

Standing up and walking away from the steps where Wanda was, y/n nods her head at Wanda.

“I’ll be back soon.” y/n says before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke, leaving a stunned Wanda in her wake.

The Shadow Realm was a place full of people who helped run the underworld and any extension of that, whatever it may be. It was full of opportunities, whether good or bad, but in this instance it gave me the opportunity to get Wanda’s family back.

Appearing in the Shadow Realm in a cloud of black smoke, y/n made her way into one of the buildings.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you kid but what are you doing back here so soon? Didn’t you just stop by to find that magic user?” The shadow behind the desk asked.

“You know I just can’t get enough of you.” y/n says with a wink, before continuing, “I’m actually here to hopefully find three life forces. If my theory’s right I should bring them back.”

“Are you sure you can bring three people back at once y/n?”

Y/n scoffs, “Of course I can!”

“No need to get offended, now what are their names and we’ll see where they are.”

“Their names are Vision, Tommy Maximoff, and Billy Maximoff.” y/n said as the shadow checked to see if they could find the three.

“Found them! They’re in limbo, so that gives you an edge in being able to bring them back.”

“Thank you Jack! I’ll see you soon.” y/n exclaimed.

“Not too soon I hope!”

“Oh you know you love me.” Y/n laughed before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Appearing in limbo, y/n was immediately in the middle of everyone who was waiting in limbo. 

Deciding that calling out his name might be the best way to find him y/n started calling out for Vision, assuming that the twins wouldn’t be far behind.

Moments later from a distance y/n heard, “Y/n, is that you?” 

“Vision!” y/n exclaimed before asking “I’m so happy to see you! Now where are these boys I’ve heard so much about.

“Boys, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Vision said, and then all of a sudden two boys made an appearance right beside vision.

“Hi” the boys said in union.

“Hi boys.” y/n smiled before looking at all three of them and said, “what do you guys think about getting out of here.” y/nu asked.

“I thought we cannot exist outside of the hex.” Vision asked.

“You and Wanda, always forgetting about my powers.” y/n said as she rolled her eyes before continuing, “So here’s what’s going to happen, my magic kinda looks like black smoke so don’t be spooked but it’s going to envelop the three of you at the same time and if all goes well you’ll be on the surface and with Wanda shortly.”

“Are you sure this is safe for you y/n?” inquired Vision.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve brought people back before. I mean it’ll be a little harder this time since you guys don’t have an actual physical body, but it should work.” y/n answered.

“Would it be alright if I held the boy’s hands as you bring us to life? or do” Vision asked.

Smiling at his question and obvious love for the boys, y/n said, “of course.”

Holding Billy and Tommy’s hands, Vision looked at y/n, “we’re ready.”

“Well let’s do this.” y/n said as she channeled her magic towards the three of them. Black smoke engulfed the three of them and with each passing second it was beginning to get darker.

After a while, y/n pulled her hands back, the black smoke disappearing around them, leaving the three as living beings again, except this time they were truly alive.

Not wanting the three of them to be in limbo any longer, she said, “alright, everyone hold hands, it’s time to go and see Wanda.”

After they were all holding hands y/n brought them to the surface, more importantly right outside of Wanda’s new cabin.

“Wanda! I have a present for you! It’s a pretty amazing one if I say so myself.” exclaimed y/n.

Bursting out of the house Wanda looked over to where you were standing where she saw her husband and boys standing next to you.

“Oh my god, y/n you really did it. You brought my boys back to me.” beamed Wanda as she ran towards them.

“I told you I would.” y/n beamed before continuing, “on that note, I should go, I’m not sure how much time has passed but I may have stood someone up.”

The three of them turned and looked at you before engulfing you a hug to say thank you. Y/n loved this part of her powers. The ability to bring people back wasn’t always an option, it was actually rarely an option but because of the weird circumstances of the boys origins they were stuck in limbo. If they had been sorted, it wouldn’t have been a guarantee.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? You could get to know the boys.” Wanda asked.

“As much as I would love too, and don’t worry I definitely will take you up on your offer at a different time. I have to go and meet Peter, plus the three of you should spend some time together.”

“Promise that you’ll come back?”

“I promise!”

“Before you go y/n, who’s this Peter?”

“He’s actually the reason I found out about everything that happened. Peter was in town when everything went down, he was the one who was playing Pietro. SHIELD and I put him in the town for safe keeping because he’s actually from a different universe. We’re still working on a way to safely get him home.” y/n explained.

The three of them were shocked about your revelation about Peter.

“Wait so Uncle P, is actually a speedster” Billy asked.

“Yeah, my theory is that he’s another version of your Pietro as Peter’s last name is also Maximoff and he has a younger sister named Wanda. It’s all super weird, but hey what isn’t” y/n joked.

“So he’s Pietro from a different world?” Wanda asked, still stunned at the revelation.

“It’s just a working theory but I’m leaning towards yes.”

“Do you think at a later time he would want to properly meet me? And not when he’s being controlled.”

“I’m sure he would, maybe I’ll bring him whenever I come for dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wanda says before pulling you into a tight hug and whispers, “thank you so so much y/n. This means the absolute world to me.”

“Of course, you’re my best friend.” y/n said.

“Why don’t you boys say bye to y/n, unfortunately she has to go now.”

“Bye, y/n! Thanks for bringing us back to life.” Billy says.

“Thank you y/n. Tell Uncle P I said hi.” Tommy says.

“Will do.” y/n says before black smoke engulfs her.

Landing in the compound kitchen was always a risk, but y/n went for it anyway. Exhausted and hungry from being three people, as she started to make her way to the fridge, Peter was immediately in front of her holding out her favorite snack.

“Just saw the black smoke and since you’ve been gone for hours, I figured you might want something to eat.” smiled Peter.

“I’m beyond exhausted.” y/n signed before continuing, “I visited Wanda and then ended up bringing Vision, Tommy, and Billy back to life. While I may be beyond tired it was so worth it. Their faces when they were all together again was so sweet. I hope I have something like that in the future.” y/n mused.

“Wait, so in the few hours that you’ve been gone you brought the popsicle and the twins back? How’d you do that?” quizzed Peter.

“I’ve never heard popsicle as a nickname for Vision before, it’s pretty funny and spot on. He kinda does look like a popsicle.” y/n said as she gave Peter a smile before continuing, “I went to the shadow world where my friend told me they were in limbo, so I went to limbo, worked my magic and brought them back to life.” y/n rambled.

“That’s amazing y/n. You’re amazing.” Peter proclaimed as he looked at you.

“I try.” y/n sputtered.

“So what do you say to watching a movie? It’s a good way to destress and I think both of us are exhausted.”

“Lead the way.” smiled y/n.

Grabbing y/n’s hand he led them to the compound’s movie room not noticing the redness on y/n’s face. What y/n didn’t realize at the same time was that Peter’s face was also read and was going at a normal speed just so he could hold her hand. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, free from the mind control and his time being Ralph and Pietro, Peter makes his way out of town and with the help of some new friends he learns more about the new world he’s in.

**_1 week after Westview:_ **

“So you’re telling me these little white things are headphones and are better than these?” Peter asked as he pointed to the headphones that rested on his shoulder.

“They’re beyond better Peter, put them in and I’ll play one of your favorite songs just so you can see how amazing it is.” y/n said.

“If you say so.” Peter said as the two of them popped one of the earbuds in your ears.

After searching on Spotify y/n finally came across a song that she knew Peter loved, Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This). The two were sitting side by side on the couch as they listened to the song, but neither were really listening. They kept sneaking looks at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

When the song finally ended Peter stared at y/n before saying, “How’d ya know this was my favorite song?”

“You told me once and I just remembered, it’s not a big deal.” Y/n said as her face was starting to heat up from embarrassment.

“No one’s remembered anything like that about me before.” Peter muttered.

Looking at Peter in shock y/n said, “what do you mean?”

“I just mean no one ever just listened to me and then remembered something I said. Normally because I talk to fast people tend to check out until they need to respond to something I said but even then, it’s just nods or simple answers. They’ve definitely never remembered my favorite song because they listened to me, if anything they would only know because of how often I play the song.”

“I’m sorry Peter.” Y/n muttered.

“No need to be sorry, I’ve got you now.” Winked Peter.

The weight of his words hung over the two of them in a silent understanding that at some point this would all be over. The moment that Peter had the possibility to go back to his universe everything would change. It was something that they both actively worked against thinking about, the thought of being separated from each other was too much for them to bear.

When Peter was accidentally pulled from his world as a result of the snap, Fury had put y/n in charge of keeping an eye on him. Y/n had everything Fury wanted in someone guiding someone from a different universe, but most importantly someone that wasn’t actually from this earth and had to acclimate to it themselves. Which meant that y/n would be more patient and understanding than some of the other Avengers.

“Alright, what do you think about going for a run with these headphones?” y/n asked.

“You mean your version of running? If it could even be called that.” winked Peter.

Playfully shoving his shoulder y/n rolled her eyes before saying, “no dummy, I’m saying you should give them a go when you do your thing, you know where everything slows down but you’re still going fast, at least I think that’s what it’s like when you use your powers.”

“Sounds good, do you want to pick the song?” Peter asked as he took the other earbud from you and popped it in.

“Ready?” y/n asked as she chose the song.

“Ready.” Peter said before taking off.

Peter’s ears were immediately flooded with Time in a Bottle, which caused a smile to form on his face. His speed allowed him to truly look at y/n’s face and take in her beauty, without her noticing him. Peter was still unsure how y/n didn’t know that he liked her, but then again Peter wasn’t convinced that y/n liked him back, but Peter thought there’s no time like the present.

Making his way his way around the compound Peter went in search of picnic essentials before setting it all up before quickly running to the store to grab twinkies, but not before he left money, he definitely doesn’t want y/n to know about his shoplifting tendencies in his universe, he’s trying to be better not only for himself but for her.

Running back into the common room Peter gently carried y/n outside and set her down near where he had set everything up, before returning to a normal speed.

Startled y/n looked around before saying, “Wait, how’d I get here?” which earned her a look from Peter. Continuing y/n said, “Right, dumb qustion, but what are we doing here?”

“I thought we could take a break from being inside all the time and hang out outside.” Peter said as he gestured to the area next to where they were standing.

“You did all of this in what felt like barely even a second? That’s amazing Peter.” beamed y/n.

“You think so?”

“I know so. Why don’t we sit so I can see what kinda spread you have going here.” smiled y/n as she made her way over to the blanket Peter had prepared and sat down, gesturing for Peter to join her.

Sitting down across from y/n on the Reader, Peter opened up the basket that he placed down and took out the snacks that he had chosen, which had consisted of twinkies and ding dongs.

“Into sweets are we.” winked y/n

“Hey, they’re delicious and I haven’t had the 2023 version of them yet, I have to see if they hold up to the ones that I’m used to.”

“Which one do you think you’re going to like better?” Y/n asked.

“Based on the other foods and sweets that I’ve had here, I’m going with this version, but I guess we’ll have to see.” Peter said before he bit into the twinkie.

“So?” y/n asked leaning forward.

“So?” Peter asked puzzled.

“The twinkie. How does it hold up?”

Turning red Peter said, “just like I predicted, it’s much better.” before continuing, “Are you going to have one?”

“I’ll have one, but knowing that your metabolism is extremely fast and that one twinkie is probably nothing for you. I think you should enjoy them. I’ll have something else.”

“If you say so.” Peter winks as he devours the twinkie’s that he brought.

“What do you think about dinner tonight with the team?” y/n asked.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, but who’s coming again?”

“Well obviously, Tony and Steve, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Scott, Sam, Bucky, Peter, and Jimmy. I’m really excited to be with everyone again in one room.” y/n exclaimed.

“You’re definitely going to have to refresh my memory on everyone, because I think I may get confused with that many people I don’t know.” muttered Peter as he looked down.

Resting a hand on Peter’s shoulders, y/n leaned close and said, “Peter, all you need to do is be yourself and you’ll be fine, plus they already love you.”

At y/n’s words Peter’s head snapped towards hers, somehow bringing them even closer than before.

“How do you know they already like me y/n? This is the first time I’m meeting the majority of your teammates, what if they hate me?” Peter sighed.

“They’ve already told me they like you Peter, there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“How do they know anything about me?”

“I may or may not talk about you when we have our weekly calls.” y/n admitted.

“Talk about me a lot y/n” smirked Peter, with a wave of confidence that wasn’t there a moment ago.

“I talk about you a normal amount, we spend our days together, it’d be hard to not talk about you Peter.” y/n said getting more flustered.

Leaning in, Peter was about to say something before Friday interrupted to say, “Miss y/n, Mr. Maximoff you are being called to the dining area.”

Sighing y/n says, “do you know why we’re being called Fri?”

“It appears that people are starting to arrive for dinner. Would you like me to tell them that you’ll be arriving shortly Miss?” Friday asked.

“They’re arriving already! I thought dinner wasn’t for another few hours. How long have we been out here?” exclaimed y/n.

“You and Mr. Maximoff have been out here for four hours.” Friday responded.

Peter and y/n looked at each other in shock, it had only felt like an hour tops. Neither of them would have guessed in a million years that they would have been outside for four hours.

“Just let them know that we’ll be there soon Friday, Thank you!” y/n said before looking at Peter, “What do you say, speed us to where our rooms are so we can get ready?”

“You got it babe.” winked Peter and the next thing y/n knew, she was standing outside of her room.

Turning around she said, “Oh Peter, I forgot to ask, did they work?”

“It worked better than I expected.” winked Peter as he entered his room.

Walking into the room together y/n and Peter were met with everyone except ones faces staring at them as though they knew something that they didn’t know.

“So, what took you guys so long? You’re not normally late to dinner y/n” Natasha said giving y/n a knowing smirk.

“Peter and I had a picnic on the grass and time got away from us.”

“We had no idea we were out there for so long but as I always say, for someone who’s so fast I’m always late.” Peter joked.

Peter’s joke caused everyone in the room smile, more importantly it made Jimmy crack up.

“That was a good one Peter!” laughed Jimmy.

Looking around the room y/n spotted Jimmy, “How’re you doing Jimmy? I know we haven’t had a lot of time to catch up after everything happened. Did everything turn out ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s going ok, the town is exactly the way it was when Wanda first came into town so that’s helpful no actual damage to the town itself, the residents on the other hand still aren’t over what happened. I mean understandably so.” explained Jimmy.

“That’s good, maybe I’ll stop by town one day and see if any of my powers would be helpful in easing any pain they may be feeling.”

“That would be great y/n, thank you.” smiled Jimmy.

“Of course! Did you show Scott the trick yet?”

Jumping into the conversation Scott asked, “What trick?”

“The trick you refused to teach him, obviously.” y/n said.

“Wait, you really learned it?” Scott asked Jimmy.

“I did, I kept practicing and eventually I got the hang of it. I also learned a bunch of other tricks but I’m going to have to give Vision some credit on that.” smiled Jimmy.

“That’s amazing man! By the way I’m sorry for being such a jerk the last time we saw each other, there was a lot going on.” Scott said.

“Not gonna lie, it hurt my feelings a bit but it’s all water under the bridge now.” smiled Jimmy.

“Didn’t Peter say he was coming tonight?” Tony asked.

“I mean he said he was coming when I sent out the text about dinner tonight.” y/n shrugged.

“Mr. Parker has arrived.” Friday announced as Peter stepped out of the elevator with MJ and Ned.

“Hey guys!” Peter exclaimed as Ned and MJ waved from beside him.

“Not that I’m not happy that Ned and MJ are here but you didn’t tell me you were bringing anyone with you.” y/n said to Peter.

“Not to interrupt but this whole double Peter thing is going to get confusing so I say we nickname up.” Tony said.

“That sounds like a great idea because it’ll be easier for us to figure out which one you’re talking too.” Bruce said

“I say we just go with Peter and Peter P.” Tony said casually.

“Are you ok with that?.” Peter asked Peter P.

“Yeah, no problem.” sighed Peter P.

“Oh god, I just realized that I didn’t formally introduce you guys to my Peter.” y/n said before realizing what she said. “I meant the Peter that’s been living with me, I mean us. Those of us who live in the compound” y/n sputtered.

“Don’t worry about it babe. ” winked Peter.

With pure embarrassment written across her face y/n started introducing everyone properly to Peter.

All of the Avengers except Tony and Steve who lived with Peter, introduced themselves formally. Everyone pulled him in for some form of a hug and said something along the lines of, “it’s so great to finally put a face to the name.” Peter was beaming with the reaction of the team. The only people who hadn’t introduced themselves was Peter P., MJ, and Ned.

Grabbing Peter by the hand you pulled him towards the three to introduce him, “This is Peter, he’s been with us since the snap.”

“It’s nice to meet you man. Do you do anything cool?” Ned asked, earning him a shove from MJ.

“Sorry about him, I’m MJ and this is Peter.” she said as she pointed to the man beside her.

“It’s nice to meet another Peter, by the way thanks for going by Peter P. for the night.” smiled Peter.

“No worries man, it’s great to meet you.” Peter P. said wearily.

“Dinner is ready, I think it would be best if everyone made their way to the dining room. I took it upon myself to add two more seats and servings. Mr. Parker please let me know the next time you’re bringing guests when there’s a big dinner happening.” Friday said.

Making their way to the dinner table everyone took their usual spots except instead of Steve sitting next on your left, Peter took that spot with Natasha remaining on your left.

“So do you really have superspeed?” Sam questioned.

“Really Sam?” sighed Steve.

“I’m just a little skeptical, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to show you?” Peter eagerly asked, always excited to use his powers.

“Go for it.” Sam said.

In less than a second Sam has a flower crown wrapped around his head along with the rest of the Avengers.

“Hold on, you did all of this in what was probably less than a second?” Sam questioned.

“Yup.” Smiled Peter.

“Y/n you told us he had amazing powers but you didn’t tell us how well developed they are.” Bruce said.

“In my defense I was focused on telling you about Peter the person, not about his powers.” Defended y/n.

“Why do you care so much about us knowing Peter for being Peter and not as the superhero.” Natasha said with a knowing smirk.

“What do you mean Peter’s a superhero?” Peter P. asked before y/n could respond to Natasha.

“Yeah, back in my world I’m a member of a mutant only team that saved the world a few times. It’s pretty cool, one time we stopped this guy named Apocalypse not too long ago, well at least going by my time on this earth. I’m not sure how the time works between the two.” shrugged Peter.

“How fascinating, tell me mortal, how do you define mutant in your world? I’ve come across many different types over the years.” Loki asked.

“In my world mutants have a genetic trait called the X-gene and once puberty hits, boom we have powers. As if puberty wasn’t annoying enough already.” sighed Peter.

“I don’t believe I’ve heard of that type throughout my travels, so your powers are built into your DNA from birth?” Loki asked.

“Yup, and we all have different powers and have different ways of using them.”

“Your world sounds so fascinating!” exclaimed Thor.

“It’s pretty cool yeah.” smiled Peter.

“So are you missing anyone special back home?” Peter P. asked, earning looks from MJ and Ned.

“Nope, no one special in my universe.” smiled Peter as he sneaked a glance towards y/n.

“So you’re really not tied down in your world?” Peter P. pressed.

“No one at home.” Peter said.

“Really Parker?” growled y/n.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Peter said with a smirk, “It’s a fair question y/n, no need to get defensive.”

“Oh, you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Alright, let’s take a breather.” Bucky said jumping in.

“He started it.” y/n said, looking at Bucky.

Nodding in your direction, he said, “We haven’t sat down as a team for almost a month, let’s all just enjoy this. We probably won’t see each other again in person until next month’s dinner.”

“Bucks’ right, let’s just enjoy dinner. You guys can work whatever’s happening out later.” Steve said as he offered y/n a smile.

As y/n sunk back in her chair, Peter grabbed her hand under the table and started drawing circled with his thumb. Peter’s action didn’t go unnoticed by a few members of the team who tried to hide their smile at how the boy’s comforting action caused y/n to visibly relax.

Once dinner was over the group made their way over to the common room at Sam’s suggestion.

Clapping his hands Sam stands in the middle of the room with a smirk and says, “I think we should play charades.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony says, “Oh please, you just want to win again.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that Bucky and I keep winning.”

“What bird brain said.” smiled Bucky.

“I think y/n and I could beat you.” Peter said as he stood up.

“Oh really, you think you could beat the reigning champ?” smirked Sam.

“I know so.” Peter said smugly.

“Oh it’s so on. Friday get ready.” Sam said.

“Mr. Wilson, everything has been prepared, I’ve sent your topics to your phones.”

Joining Sam in the middle of the room Peter checked his category and looked at y/n with a confident smile.

“Start” Friday said, prompting the two men to start acting their category out.

Next to Peter, Sam acted his category out for Bucky who kept guessing incorrectly, which earned him a look of disappointment from Sam.

Shaking his head at the two, Peter started by giving the movie gesture followed by a first word gesture before putting his hands together and put it under his head in a way that mocked a sleeping position.

“Sleeping Beauty!” exclaimed y/n.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, matching your excitement.

“No way, could you have figured that out just but a sleeping gesture. No way.” Sam claimed.

“I told you that we could beat you Sam, plus y/n and I watched the movie together a few weeks ago.”

“I want a rematch. Friday do your thing.”

“I have given Mr. Barnes and Ms. y/n the same category as to make it easier.” Friday said.

As Bucky and y/n started acting out the category, y/n made a simple wand motion which caused Peter to shout, “Harry Potter!”

“That would be correct.” Friday said.

“How the hell are you two doing so well.” quizzed Sam as he stood up.

“We spend a lot of time together.” y/n said.

“You two are literally never apart from each other, except at night and even then I’m not convinced.” muttered Tony.

While Tony didn’t think anyone had heard him, his words caused the entire room to go quiet with everyone looking at y/n and Peter who were beyond embarrassed.

“I’m done with this.” Peter P. said as he stormed out of the room.

As MJ and Ned went to follow him y/n held her hand up motioning them to stop and said, “I got this, it’s time we probably talk anyway.

Y/n knew exactly where Peter P. would be going so she went in the direction of his lab at the compound.

“Really Peter?” Y/n asked as she walked into his lab.

“I’m not talking to you.” Peter said as he focused on the machine in front of him.

“That’s not how this is gonna work Peter, you’re being rude to Peter for no reason.” Sighed y/n.

At that Peter looked right at y/n with anger across his face, “For no reason? I didn’t think you were that idiotic y/n.”

“So that’s what this is about. You’re seriously mad that I’m hanging out with someone else? News flash Parker, we’re not together anymore and whose decision was that? Oh wait it was yours.” Yelled y/n.

“I didn’t mean it though!” Exclaimed Peter.

“Oh so you didn’t mean to dump me the night before the dance, so you could go with another girl?”

Peter looked away at your words, ashamed of what he had done. “I just thought you’d always be there. It was one of my biggest mistakes.” Peter muttered.

“You just thought I would be waiting around like a puppy? Really Parker, I thought you knew me better than that.”

“Don’t forget that I was gone for five years! I mean you’re technically five years older than me now! Not to mention barely any time has passed for me, our breakup is still fresh in my mind.” Exclaimed Peter.

“I’m not going to pretend how you feel and I feel bad, but you’re the one who decided to end our relationship, not me. It’s not my fault that Peter makes me happy.”

“So you really do like him?” Peter asked solemnly.

“I do, I’m not sure if anything’s going to happen because of him potentially going back to his universe but I’m going to cherish the time we have together.” Smiled y/n.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted y/n.” Peter said as he looked down at the tile floor.

“I’m not going to say it’s ok, because it’s not. Honestly, maybe one day we can go back to being friends like we were in the beginning and who knows maybe you’ll become friends with Peter, I think you’d guys get along really well.” Smiled y/n.

“Maybe one day. I think I’m going to stay in here a little longer.” Sighed Peter.

“We’ll all be in the common room when you’re ready to join us.” Y/n said as she left the lab and made her way back to the common room.

“You ok?” Peter asked as he appeared next to you in the entryway of the common room.

“Everything’s good, it’s all sorted out.” smiled y/n as she looked up at him.

Turning to look at everyone, y/n said, “Peter’s going to hang out in the lab for a little bit but he’ll be back later. What do you guys say to a movie? I’m still trying to catch Peter up on some classics.”

Echoes of “I’m in” and “sounds good” filled the room.

Once the credits started to roll everyone started to say their goodbyes with the promise to video chat later in the week.

Walking back to their rooms, y/n and Peter talked about the night, which led to Peter ask the question that had been on his mind the majority of the night.

“What’s the deal with Peter?” he asked.

“We used to date but then he dumped me before the dance to take another girl, a few months later the snap happened and we never actually talked about it. He told me he was acting out because he was actually jealous of you.” y/n admitted.

Stopping where he was, “what do you mean he was jealous of me?” questioned Peter.

Still walking towards her room y/n said, “I think he’s annoyed that we spend essentially all of our time together.”

“Why would he be annoyed, if you’re not dating him anymore?”

“He was one of my best friends before we started dating, which means he knows some of my tells and he could tell that I like you.” y/n muttered before taking off towards her room as Peter stood there in shock.

Before y/n could open the door to enter her room, Peter spun her around and pulled her close. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that ok?” he asked as he started to inch his face closer to her.

“I’d love that.” y/n whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and with that Peter pulled her as close as possible and connected his lips with hers.

_**Roughly 10 months since Westview** _

It had officially been a year since Peter had appeared in a new universe and a year of time y/n and a year since the battle with Thanos. During that year, y/n and Peter had continued to grow closer, spending time doing anything and everything together. Y/n taught Peter all about the 21st century and showed her his favorite music from his time and Peter showed her all of his favorite things from his time that was still around. Neither of them realized in the beginning where their relationship was going to go over the course of the year but to any onlooker it was painfully obvious.

Two of those onlookers were Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

“Do you think they’ll make it official soon?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know Capsicle, I don’t know.”

“It’s weird because they’re obviously in love with each other and are dating but refuse to put a label on it. On the other hand what’s going to happen when we figure out a way to get Peter back to his world? Y/n will be devastated.” sighed Steve.

“Don’t tell them but I figured out a way to get him back, but I’m not sure I want to tell them just yet. I think I’ll test it a few more times just to make sure it’s safe.”

“Tony, you’re going to have to tell them. Peter deserves the opportunity to go back to his world and be with his family and friends.” protested Steve.

“I know, I know. I was honestly surprised that y/n wasn’t able to shadow travel or work her magic to get him back to his universe.”

“Maybe she can’t or doesn’t know how to yet, I mean she’s still working on controlling her powers. It doesn’t help that it feels like she develops new powers every time we’re in a battle, which have you asked her about yet?”

“I haven’t asked her yet, anytime I think about asking her about her powers, Peter’s with her and I’m not sure if she wants him to really know about the depths of her powers. Honestly, while he obviously knows she has powers, I think she likes that she can just be herself without any responsibilities. Lord knows she deserves it, I just

I wish there was someone she could talk to that could help her master some of her powers. She told me once that there was only one other person with her powers and they didn’t have the time to train her full time, just on and off.” Tony pointed out.

“I’ve always felt that there was more to it .” Steve started to say before he got interrupted, by a mist of black smoke starting to appear by where y/n and Peter were sitting.

When Peter caught sight of the black smoke appearing he did what he did best, use his powers. Within less than a second Peter had the two of you on the other side of the room by where Steve and Tony were standing. When he stopped using his powers time went back to normal and a figure appeared out of the black smoke.

“Lady y/n.” said the figure as they bowed in y/n’s direction.

“What are you doing here Jack?” y/n said puzzled.

At y/n’s words, the three men in the room looked at each other in confusion as to how y/n knew their mysterious guess.

“I’m sorry about this Lady y/n but I’ve come to retrieve you, you’ve been summoned.”

“Who could have summoned me? The only people that have the ability to summon me most certainly would have come to me first before taking the measure of summoning me.”

Bowing their head the figure said, “A war has broken out and the challenger to the throne and realm have gained some ground as well as control over us shadow people. Me being one of them.”

“Someone dares to challenge the throne.” growled y/n, before continuing, “Who is this challenger?”

“Alaric is the challenger to the throne and realm.”

“Alaric is trying to take over!” bellowed y/n.

“Lady y/n, you know you’re my favorite but you know I’m unable to defy direct orders such as a summoning, I’m going to bring you whether you want to go or not.”

“I understand Jack.” y/n said solemnly before continuing, “I’m going to say bye real fast.”

“Too much time has already passed Lady y/n, we must go now.” Jack said before grabbing y/n’s wrist and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

“We have to get her back! They can’t just take her like that” Peter declared.

“Calm down kid, we’ll get y/n back.” Steve said as he slipped into what some have dubbed his “Captain America” voice.

“How?” argued Peter.

“I’m not sure kid, we don’t know much about her powers and her domain, she’s only brought it up a handful of times.” Steve said.

“What about Wanda? She’s super powerful, she could probably help us get y/n.” exclaimed Peter.

“Yeah, that’s a no go.” Tony said.

“Why?” Peter demanted.

“Number one, based on what y/n told us Wanda’s still learning about her powers and number two, accessing y/n’s domain is tricky, unless you’re brought directly by her. Our best bet would be to maybe find someone who could reach her. How I’m not sure.”

“What about a telepath?” Peter asked.

“There’s a chance that we would be able to reach her that way kid but that’s still a big if. Not to mention we don’t even know any telepaths.” Tony sighed.

“I do.”

“You do what kid?” Steve asked

“I know a telepath, a strong one at that. There’s a chance he could help.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Tony shrugged.

”Where do we find this guy Peter?” Inquired Steve.

“That’s where it gets tricky, because you see he’s actually from my universe.” Peter said as he rubbed his hands over his face out of frustration.

“About that kid, I did find a way to get you back to your world.” Tony said.

“That’s great, let’s go, get Charles and get y/n back.” Peter eagerly said.

Looking at each other, Steve and Tony nodded at each other before Steve said, “Let’s do this. What do we need to do Tony?”

“We’ll try this out in the lab just in case. No need to destroy the common room. Peter you’ll need to think of your universe and hopefully the breach will open up to your world. There’s no guarantee though, there’s the slight chance we could end up somewhere else.”

“Lead the way.” Peter eagerly said, and with that the three men started walking to Tony’s lab on the floor.

When they reached Tony’s lab, he walked them to something that looked like a watch. Picking up the watch he hands it to Peter.

“Ok kid, all you have to do is put the watch on, click the button and think of where you want the portal to open up to.” Tony said as he gestured to what Peter needed to click.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Peter said as he did as Tony told him to do and moments later a blue portal appeared in the lab.

The three of them walked through the portal hoping that it would take them to Peter’s world.

Once the three men were out of the portal it disappeared behind them leaving them to be surrounded by a group of people in battle positions.

“Well this isn’t the warm welcome I was expecting.” Peter remarked.

“Is that really you Peter?” Charles asked.

“It’s me, we don’t have much time but if you want to double check, read my mind. Rushed Peter.

As Charles started going through Peter’s most recent memories and was struck by what the boy went through while he was gone. Leaving the boy’s head Charles took a moment to look at the boy and see how much he’d grown in the short time he’d been gone.

“Is it really him Charles?” the girl with blonde hair said.

“It’s really him Raven.”

“It’s been much longer for you than it has been for us Peter.” Charles said.

“What do you mean?”

“For you, a year has passed, whereas here in our reality you’ve only been gone for a month.”

Peter stared at the group in complete shock.

“So you’re telling me, Peter over here was with us for a year but was only gone for a month here?” Tony asked.

“That would seem to be what happened.” Charles said before continuing, “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“You can just call me Tony and the one next to me is capsicle.”

“Ignore him, my name is Steve.” Steve said he stuck his hand out to shake Charles’ hand.

“I’m sorry, did you just forget about us?” Raven asked.

“Right, sorry.” Charles said before continuing, “This is Raven, Jean, Scott, Hank, Ororo, Kurt.” while gesturing to the members of the team.

As introductions were being made Peter was standing there with a nervous smile.

Looking over at Peter, Charles said,“I have a feeling that Peter would like to get the show on the road.”

“That would be great!” exclaimed Peter before saying, “Seeing as you already went through my mind, do you think you could do it?”

“I’ll try but I cannot guarantee that it will work, from what I’ve gathered from your memories it doesn’t seem as though y/n is in any immediate danger, which means we may have some time to come up with a plan of what we plan to achieve and how we’re going to execute that.” explained Charles.

“But we don’t have time for that, someone’s trying to take over her domain and basically made her return.” exclaimed Peter.

“Slow down kid, it’s better if we go in prepared, that means that we’re more prepared to help y/n. It also gives us time for the three of us who know y/n to put together all we know about her world.” Steve said.

“Whatever.” Peter mumbled.

“Why don’t we all go into my office and discuss this topic further.” Charles said as he led everyone towards his office.

“Where’s dad?” Peter asked.

“He’ll be meeting us in my office, he’s extremely happy that you’re back.” Charles said, offering Peter a smile.

“God I hope this works.” Petter muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at @gorgeousgetawaycar on tumblr. Normally I post story updates there first and any delays.


End file.
